


It makes me feel happy

by InternetAuntie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dresses, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetAuntie/pseuds/InternetAuntie
Summary: When Roman is sad, he likes to dress up
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It makes me feel happy

Well the last video was a disaster, to say the least. Roman had already broken down in tears in his room, severely doubting himself. Was he really Thomas's hero? Was he _anyones_ hero? He rubbed his eyes and walked to his wardrobe, opening it and picking out a nice short red dress (go to the end of the story to see it). He put it on and twirled, picking out some red heels as well. Roman looked into the mirror, he was a mess and his eyes were blood shot red, but he looked really pretty in that dress. He smiled and twirls once again before frowning as tears ran down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Logan was fustrated. Some big thing happened and everyone is refusing to talk about it, well, almost everyone I guess. Logan looked at Romans door and sighed, if this was the only way he could get answers, so be it. He knocked on the door,

"Roman, can I come in?"

No answer. He knocked again, "Roman, I know you're in there. You've stayed in your room for 5 hours." No answer. "I'm coming in okay?" Logan opened the door and walked in, immediately hearing muffled sobs. "Roman?" Logan tried to follow where the sound was coming from, he stopped at the wardrobe. He opened it and there Roman was, curled up in a red dress crying. "Roman.." Roman was startled, looking up.

"Uhh..i-its.." He sniffled, "It's not what it l-looks like."

"Roman, something happened and I need to know what it was, okay?"

Roman shakily nodded, but before anything came out of his mouth, he let out another sob. Logan picked up Roman and sat down on the bed as Roman sobbed into his shoulder. A few minutes later, all you could hear was slight sniffles. "I like your dress," Logan complemented.

Roman raised his head and placed his lips on Logans. The kiss lasted less than a second but Logan savoured it without even noticing. Roman smiled sleepily at Logan before falling asleep. This was going to be interesting in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the dress Roman wore!  
> https://8f6ed15961f723ed8f1c-765fdfecaf51891778eaf69a6bcb2827.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-2792227-162853-1533373738-55a1fb295be101909b67f59e7d176b2c.jpg


End file.
